


Promise Me (I'll Always Love You)

by NcityStories



Series: NCT [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NcityStories/pseuds/NcityStories
Summary: To My Love Mark,There are many things that I wish I had said instead of what I did say. The last time we truly spoke, we spoke nothing but words of anger. That seems to have been the theme for the previous few months, but that day, I blurted out words I didn’t mean and stood by them for nothing but pride. I’ll never have the words to honestly explain how sorry I am, but I’m going to try.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822111
Kudos: 7
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	Promise Me (I'll Always Love You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! To my Secret Santa Recipient, I hope this story was everything you were hoping for! 
> 
> Also, Kat don't read this.

Posting the video was the second hardest- no, the third hardest thing Johnny would ever have to do. The first was breaking up with Mark, and the second was making the damn video. Sitting next to Mark as they cried on camera about how they decided to split was the worst. The moment the video uploaded fully, Johnny slammed his laptop closed and threw it on his bed. He knew that his phone would begin to blow up soon, so he decided to turn it off and leave it on his bedside table. He sighed, grabbed his wallet and keys, and trudged out the front door of his apartment. He waved at his neighbor, Taeil, as he locked his door. 

“Johnny! It’s been a while!” Taeil grinned at him. “How are you? How is Mark? It’s been a while since I’ve seen him. I hope he’s taking care of himself!” Johnny tried to smile back, but it dropped, and he sighed. “Is everything okay?”

“Uhm, well. Not really?” His voice wavered as his heart dropped. “Mark and I kind of broke up last week. So, that’s why he hasn’t been coming over, really.” Johnny gave him a nervous chuckle. Taeil’s smile dropped, and Johnny could see the pity in his eyes. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. “So, yeah. He, uh… He won’t be coming over much.” Taeil averted his eyes and nodded. 

“Sorry, Johnny.” He whispered. Johnny nodded and turned to make his way down the hall when Taeil called out to him. He turned to look at the older. “Let me know if you need anything!” Johnny nodded once more and turned to go down the stairwell. When he emerged outside, He took a deep breath before making his way to his car. It was nothing special, just a Hyundai Sport Sonata, but he loved it. 

When he got in his car, he instinctively reached for his phone before remembering that he left it in his apartment. He took a deep shuddering breath as a deep longing to go home came upon him. So, he raced back to his apartment, grabbed his phone, passport, and duffle bag. He filled the bag with everything he thought he might need before jetting out of the apartment, barely stopping to lock the door on his way out. Then he raced to the airport and bought the first flight to Chicago. 

As he sat at the gate for his flight, Johnny’s chest tightened. He thought about the video and Mark. Despite being the one to end the relationship, Johnny couldn’t help but think about Mark all of the time. Ending the relationship was the best move for them, but Johnny’s heart ached. 

  
  


✩

The plane ride had been rather uneventful and Johnny was grateful for it. Despite loving the fame that came with his youtube channel, Johnny sometimes hated that people so easily recognized him while he was out and about. 

He remembered the day that started the decline of his relationship with Mark. Two months ago, they had been out to see a movie at the cinema when two girls approached Johnny while Mark was paying for their snacks (Johnny remembered that Mark refused to let Johnny pay for anything. He loved spoiling Johnny all the time). They began to flirt with him and invade his space. It had made him incredibly uncomfortable to the point that Mark had left the line in the middle of purchasing their snacks to come to his rescue. He scared the girls away, but by then Johnny had wanted nothing more than to go home. Mark nodded, jaw clenched, and drove Johnny home. That night he refused to sleep over at Johnny’s for the first time.

The memories kept coming to him as he made his way through the airport. He made his way to the ride share and taxi area and sat down on a bench while he ordered a taxi. A steady stream of texts came in the moment he turned on his phone. He ignored them, ordered the uber, and called his mom. She picked up instantly. 

“John-ah? Are you okay?” Johnny’s breath hitched and the only thing he could stutter out was a choked  _ No _ before the tears began to make their way down his face. It took all of his strength not to openly sob on the bench in the airport. “What’s wrong? What happened?” 

“Mark… He’s gone… We aren’t together anymore, Eomma. I ruined it. I ruined  _ everything _ . I pushed him away and now he’s gone.” His heart stuttered and he admitted everything to his mom. His phone dinged and distracted him from his misery briefly as he checked the notification. Seeing that his uber was less than a minute away, he began to wipe the evidence of his mini breakdown from his face. 

“Johnny? Are you there?” His mom called out. Johnny jolted and put the phone back to his ear. 

“Yeah. Yes. Sorry Eomma.” He whispered. 

“It’s okay. What happened with you and Mark? You spoke so much about this Mark that I could swear that the next call I would get would be about your engagement.” Johnny sniffed as he squeezed his eyes closed. 

“We were fighting. We’ve been fighting for months and he-” A honk cut him off. “Eomma, I’ll call you back. My ride is here.” He hears a sigh from the phone. 

“Be safe, John-ah.” She hangs up as Johnny stands up and makes his way to the car. When he gets in, his driver turns and lights up when he sees him. 

“Hey! You’re that Youtube guy that my girlfriend likes! Johnny, right?” Johnny grins weakly and nods. “Dude, do you think I could get your autograph for my girlfriend? She’d be  _ super _ psyched!” Johnny nods once again and the guy hands him a picture of a woman. Johnny dutifully signs his name and leaves a small message before handing it back. He doesn’t say anything and the guy seems to get the hint. He starts the car and takes Johnny home. 

The moment his house comes into view, Johnny begins to feel antsy. He nearly bolts to the front door once the car is stopped only to remember that he didn’t have a key. He takes a deep breath before knocking. His mom answers the door a moment later and is completely shocked to see her son on her doorstep. She opens her arms for a hug and that’s when the dam breaks. Johnny sobs into her shoulder on the front porch of his childhood house. He lets himself feel the pain he had desperately been trying to ignore for the first time. 

He begins to finally calm down when his dad comes downstairs and gives him a look of complete understanding. He gestures for Johnny to come closer and opens his arms and Johnny just  _ can’t _ . He cries into his father’s shoulder for the first time in his life. He hears the door shut as his dad guides him into their living room. He sits down on the couch and pulls Johnny down to sit with him. Johnny puts his head on his dad’s lap and continues to cry as his parents exchange worried glances. He continues to cry until he can’t keep his eye open any longer. As he drifts off, he barely registers his mom getting up and leaving a kiss on his forehead. 

When he wakes up, he forgets where he is for a moment and panics. He sits up too fast and becomes dizzy. It takes a moment before he remembers where he is and why. The pain came crashing down on him. He staggers for a moment before taking a deep breath and releasing it. He takes his phone out of his pocket and checks the time, only to see he’s slept a full  _ eight _ hours. He hears murmuring coming from the kitchen and enters the room to find his parents cooking dinner. His dad whispers something into his mom’s ear and she giggles and it reminds him so much of Mark. How he would stand next to him as he cooked. He whispered words of love and promises. It’s only been a week, but he already misses it. They jump apart when they notice him and his mom gestures for him to sit at the counter. He decides to sit  _ on _ it for old times sake. She tuts at him and shakes her head. 

“John-ah. What happened?” She asks. His mother was always straight and to the point. 

“We fought a lot, Eomma. In the last few months, we spent more and more time apart. When we were together, we fought. There was an incident a few months ago with some girls. They weren’t being respectful of my space and Mark got so upset. He dropped me off that night without a word and the next day, he came storming in my apartment and demanded that I quit Youtube. When I said no, it just made him so mad. He doesn’t understand, Eomma. I love what I do! How could he ask me to just… stop?” His mom was silent for a moment. 

“You say that his request was ridiculous, but I just have a few questions for you.” He nodded. “Was it safe for you to be alone?” Johnny bit his lip as he thought about the last few months. 

“No. It’s easier for me when I have someone with me.” He admitted softly. 

“Did you like the attention those girls gave you that night?” She asked. 

“No! Absolutely not! They kept trying to touch my arm, and one of them even asked me to go home with them. When I told them that I was gay, they said I was too pretty to be gay. I hated it!” Anger boiled inside him as he remembered the girls who refused to leave him alone. 

“So, if it wasn’t safe and you don’t like the attention it brings, why do you keep doing it?” The question stuns Johnny. He sits back and thinks back to all the things that upset him, and all the times’ someone had invaded his space, and it clicks. He finally understands Mark. 

“It’s something I’ve always wanted to do, and something I want to continue to do, but I think that there were some precautions I could have taken to keep myself and Mark safer. There’s a lot I could have done to change the situation. I think I was being too stubborn.” He trails off and sighs. “It doesn’t matter now. Mark is gone, and I don’t think I’ll ever see him again. His mom opens her mouth to say something, and Johnny just  _ knows _ she will try and convince him otherwise, so he quickly cuts her off. “I’m going to wash up before dinner.” He hopped off the counter and picked up his bags from next to the door, and makes his way up to his childhood bedroom. He puts his bags next to the door and plops down on his bed to finally check his messages. He sees a few and decides to respond finally. 

  
  


Jjhyn: Johnny? Wtf man. Why didn’t you say anything yesterday? Are you okay?

Jjsuh: I’m… okay? Ish? I kind of lost it a little, and I’m kind of in Chicago now. 

Jjhyn: WTF WHEN? WHY?

Jjsuh: Just needed to get away. I miss him, man. 

Jjhyn: I’m sorry :(

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dngyng: Are you okay? Do you need anything?

Jjsuh: No, I’m okay. I’m in Chicago for a few weeks. Just need to cool off. 

Dngyng: Okay. I’ll let the others know. Let me know the second you need anything. Please be careful. 

Jjsuh: No worries!

Dngyng: Hah, funny.

  
  


His breath hitches when he sees a text he didn’t expect to receive. 

  
  


Mrklee: Are you okay? Where are you? Jae was texting me asking me if I knew where you were and said you up and disappeared and wouldn’t answer

Johnny contemplates not answering before he lets out a breath and begins typing. 

Jjsuh: I’m fine. I just -Message Deleted-

Jjsuh: Don’t worry, I’m fi -Message Deleted-

Jjsuh: I miss you, haha -Message Deleted-

Jjsuh: I’m in Chicago. -Message Sent-

He puts his phone down after sending the message and decides to freshen up. He changes into more comfortable clothes and washes his face before connecting his charger to his phone. He sees more messages from Mark and his friends but decides to ignore them for now. He makes his way downstairs and sits at the table with his parents, who had already begun eating. 

“Thanks for dinner, Eomma.” Johnny smiles. His mom nods and begins to fill a plate for him. As usual, she puts too much before placing it down in front of him. They eat in silence, and Johnny can tell his mom has something to say. He sighs and puts his fork down. “I know you want to say something. Just say it.” His mom picks at her food for a moment before she puts her fork down. 

“What really broke you guys up?” His dad sighs beside him. 

“I couldn’t take it anymore. I couldn’t take the anger and the fighting, so last week I ended it. He was yelling, and I was yelling, and it just came out. I told him I didn’t want to be together anymore. He looked so damn shocked, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t fight it. He just left. Two days later, he was back to grab some of his stuff, and we recorded a video about it, and that was it. He left, and he didn’t look back.” Johnny sniffs as the tears begin to build up once more. “What’s worse is that I didn’t mean it. I know that it was probably the right choice, but I wasn’t ready to let go. I was just so angry and tired of the fighting. I miss him so much and I wish we- Wish  _ I _ hadn’t ended it. I want nothing more than to be in his arms again.” He drops his fork and stands to leave when he feels a hand on his wrist. 

“Tell him that.” His dad says. “Maybe he needs to hear that you still love him.”

“Appa, I don’t think he wants to hear that from me.”

“Maybe he does. Maybe he doesn’t. You’ll never know if you don’t try. If you love him as much as you say you do, you should try.” He stares at his dad for a moment before nodding. His dad lets go of his wrist and Johnny makes his way upstairs. 

He contemplates his dad’s words for a while as he lays in bed. He thinks back to the fight and how much they fought and how they just couldn’t seem to calm down enough to communicate. Not knowing what to do, he picks up his phone and dials the number of his second favorite person in the world (He knows that Mark will always be his favorite).

“John Jun Suh, I can’t believe you took off without saying  _ anything _ you buffoon!” Came the voice of his best friend. Johnny smiles and lets out a chuckle. 

“I’m sorry, Yongie. It was a last minute thing. I kind of just panicked and ran.” Taeyong huffs on the other end and Johnny can picture the look on his face. “Anyways, I called for some advice.”

“And what advice does the Mysterious Vanishing Johnny need?” Johnny snorts at the name.

“I… I want Mark back.” He admits softly. Taeyong is silent for a moment. 

“I was wondering when one of you was going to crack.” He admits. 

“What? What do you mean?”

“Oh, come on Johnny. You two were practically meant for each other. I’ve never seen a couple so in sync. You guys could never keep your hands off of each other nor could you guys separate for more than a few days. We were all rooting for you. We all expected engagement news and instead we got break up news. Xuxi is devastated.” He giggles. “He keeps crying about how his OTP is dead and gone.” Johnny lets out a chuckle. 

“Xuxi is so overdramatic but he’s adorable so I’ll let it pass.” Johnny snorts. He’s silent for a moment. “We went wrong somewhere along the line and we forgot to listen to each other, Yong. We spent all our time yelling and fighting. We forgot our promise to always sit down and listen.”

“So, tell him that.” 

“That’s the thing. I can’t. If I go to him and he says no, I won’t survive that. He’s It, Yong. He’s always been It for me. I genuinely cannot imagine marrying anyone else. I’d even take his last name like he wanted me to. I just… I don’t know how to fix the damage that I’ve caused. I know that my stubbornness and my refusal to listen caused this. I let my career path become more important than the person I love so much, and for that, I’m going to be forever sorry.”

“Well, if you can’t tell him to his face, why don’t you write him a letter?” Johnny contemplates that. “If you write a letter and mail it, you can be sure that everything you want to say is in it. Leave nothing out and just… Send it. Don’t think. Just do.” There’s a pause for a moment before Taeyong is yelling at him. “And so help me god, John Jun Suh. If you ever run away without telling me that you’re leaving like that again, I will personally destroy your entire camera collection!” 

“Hey! Not my babies!” Johnny squeaks out. “Those were expensive!”

“Be smart and don’t upset me, then. Now go write that letter and get your man back!” He hangs up without another word. Johnny gets up and goes to the forgotten desk in the corner of his room to retrieve a notebook. He finds it and has to search for a pencil but manages to find one. He puts the pencil to the paper and starts writing. 

  
  


~~Dear Mark~~ , 

~~To My Dearest Minhyung~~

~~Mark,~~

  
  


Johnny sits back and sighs. He knows that he’s overthinking it, but he can’t help it. He takes a deep breath, willing himself to calm down, and just  _ write _ . 

  
  
  


_ To My Love Mark, _

_ There are many things that I wish I had said instead of what I  _ did _ say. The last time we truly spoke, we spoke nothing but words of anger. That seems to have been the theme for the previous few months, but that day, I blurted out words I didn’t mean and stood by them for nothing but pride. I’ll never have the words to honestly explain how sorry I am, but I’m going to try.  _

_ That night with the girls, they made me extremely uncomfortable, and you noticed right away. I don’t think that I truly understood how bad the situation was. You understood immediately and tried to defuse the situation, and from there on, you were always worried about me. I took that for granted, and for that, I’m sorry.  _

_ Every fight after that was a mistake on my part. I let my stubbornness cloud my judgment and took it out on you. It took me a long time to realize that I was the one pushing you away when all you wanted was to keep me safe. I’ve always wanted to be famous in whatever way I could, and it felt like you were trying to take that away from me. Perhaps you were, but I know now that it came from a place of love and worry.  _

_ I couldn’t take the empty apartment, so I took the next flight out of Seoul and went home for a few weeks. I miss you so much. There’s a hole in my heart that you once filled that aches to be filled once more. I love you, and I think- no. I  _ know _ I will always love you. I regret throwing, demanding to break up more than I’ve ever regretted anything in my life. I don’t honestly want that. What I want is to be in your arms at this very moment. I want to hear you whisper the sweet nothings you used to whisper in my ears. I want the passionate nights we spent together, and the time we spent afterward. I want to hear you say you love me once again. It’s only been a week, and I feel as if I’m dying. I can’t imagine what a month or a year without you will do to me.  _

_ I am more sorry about what I’ve done than I’ve ever been. I’m sorry that I hurt you by carelessly throwing hurtful words at you. I’m so beyond, sorry.  _

_ I love you more than anything, Mark.  _

_ I want you back. I want you back, please. Please say yes. Please take me back. You’re it for me. You’re the one.  _

  
  


_ Forever Yours, _

_ John Jun Suh _

Tears dropped on the page as Johnny finished writing. He hastily wiped them off before folding it and taking it down the hall to the office his parents have. He locates a box of envelopes and stamps (still in the same box his mom has always kept them in) and quickly addresses it. He then races outside and jams it in the mailbox before he can change his mind. He stares at the mailbox for a second before turning and returning to his bedroom. He lays in bed and grabs his phone to check his messages, and sees a few concerning texts. 

  
  
  


Dnghyk: Hyung wtf did u do to my best friend?

Dnghyk: I’ve never seen him like this

Dnghyk: What did u do

Jjsuh: We broke up, Hyuck. I’m sorry…

Dnghyk: Yeah no shit Hyung. The whole world knows

Dnghyk: Y did u do it?

Dnghyk: He’s never loved anyone more than u

Jjsuh: I’m sorry, Hyuckie. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jsng: hyung, mark hyung was crying for you. idk what happened, but i thought u should know.

Jjsuh: He was?

Jsng: yeah he was. he didn’t want to tell u but i thought you should know

Jjsuh: I’m sorry……

  
  
  
  


Yuta: Hyung, we need to talk

Jjsuh: Not now, Yuta. 

Yuta: No fuck you now

Jjsuh: No. I have nothing to say right now. I will explain everything when I get back.

_ Read 12:03 am _

  
  


Johnny sighed and plugged his phone in before turning and falling asleep.

He spent the next four days working around the house and fixing things that his parents couldn’t fix on their own—changing the dim light bulbs around the house? Check. Cleaning the grill? Check. Helping his mom replace the kitchen table? Check. He was managing to keep his mind off of everything until he got a text from Taeyong.  _ Come home now _ , was all it said. So, he packed his things, said goodbye to his parents, and caught the first flight out of Chicago. 

He arrived in Seoul at two-thirty am. Getting off the plane was a ridiculous affair. He had been seated at the back of the plane and had to wait for everyone to get out of the way before he could make his way off. He dashed through the airport to make it to the meeting spot that he and Taeyong had arranged before he took off. 

Upon arriving, he expected to see Taeyong’s flaming red hair. Instead, he saw the soft brown hair color that he had chosen for Mark. He froze and stared, wondering if what he saw was real. When Mark turned, he caught sight of Johnny and rushed forward. He stopped in front of Johnny and opened his arms. It took a second for Johnny to process before he was running into Mark’s arms. 

“Mark, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I-” 

“Shhhhh, Johnny. It’s okay.” Tears made their way down Johnny’s face as he stared at Mark. “I read your letter, and while I want everything to go back to the way it was, I think that we need to sit down and talk first.” Mark tugged Johnny’s head down and pulled him into a brief kiss. When Johnny pulled back, he couldn’t help but stare. Mark’s eyes shone like the stars in the sky, and even now, they pulled Johnny in. “Johnny? Hello?” Johnny blinked as he realized that he had zoned out. He pulled back as a blush began to form on his face. 

“Sorry. Got lost in your eyes.” He winked at Mark, who snorted and held his hand out. 

“Let’s head home and talk, dork. I hope that you brought your car because Taeyong dropped me off here and demanded I fix us.” Johnny giggled and made a note to thank his best friend later. 

The drive home (to Johnny’s apartment because that  _ was _ home) was uneventful. They made small talk, and Johnny found out that Mark had been staying with Donghyuck and Xuxi. Mark told Johnny about how Xuxi cried with him when he had told them and how Donghyuck had to clean them both up. Johnny made another mental note to take Xuxi out for some food someday soon. He also mentioned that Yuta, Sicheng, and their boyfriend Taeil had been taking care of Mark’s cafe because “the cats reminded me of you, so I couldn’t go see them. Besides, they all like you more.” Johnny was endeared by the pout on Mark’s lips and couldn’t help but want to kiss it. He made yet another mental note to do something for their friends because they were the best. 

When they arrived home, Johnny rushed them upstairs. He dropped all of his stuff off in their room before returning to the living room and sitting across from Mark, who refused to look at him. He waited a moment before speaking. 

“Where do you want to start?” He asked softly. 

“I want to start with the letter.” Mark reaches into his back pocket and produces the crumpled up letter Johnny sent to him. “Did you mean it?”

“I meant every word I wrote and more.” 

“Then, why? Why did you do it?” Mark’s voice begins to waver. “Why did you tell me to go if you didn’t want me to?”

“Because I’m a horribly selfish person who couldn’t see that all you were trying to do was keep me safe. Instead of thanking you for trying to keep me safe, I rebelled against it and decided to choose my career path. I’ve never regretted something so much in my life, Mark. You have to believe me. I love you so much, and I just… I need you.” Johnny squeezed his eyes closed for a moment before letting out a breath and looking up at Mark. His eyes shone with tears as Johnny sat in silence, waiting for his response. 

“That’s all I wanted, really. To keep you safe, I mean. I wanted to keep you safe from all the people who were invading your space and making you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have demanded you quit, though. That wasn’t fair of me.” Johnny shook his head.

“No, I understand now. I used to love what I do, but it’s been getting harder and harder to deny that things aren’t the same now. I don’t want to quit, but I don’t want to put the two of us in danger, either. I don’t know what to do, but I know that I would rather be with you than do what I do.” Johnny smiled at him. “I love you too much to let it get in the way.”

“I don’t want you to have to quit for me. I think that we can work out a way to keep both of us safe. I didn’t… I don’t want to break up, Johnny. I just don’t.”

“I don’t either. So, let’s not break up.” Mark blinked at him. 

“That’s it? That simple?”

“Yeah, why not? We tried the whole breaking up thing, and we’re so dramatic that it didn’t even last a month.” He grinned, and Mark shook his head but couldn’t help but grin back. “I missed out.” Johnny smirked. “In more ways than one.”

“You’re unbelievable. How is it that you’re always horny?” Mark demands as he giggles. Johnny’s heart swells. 

“You’re just irresistible, Markie.” Johnny coos. “So cute and adorable,” Mark smirks.

“Come here, baby.” He pats his lap. Johnny scrambles to the other side and slides onto Mark’s lap. Mark grabs his face and pulls him down for a sloppy, heated kiss. “I missed you, baby. Missed your voice. Missed your smile. Missed the look on your face as you cum.” 

“Missed you, too.” Johnny whimpers. Mark pulls him down for a filthy kiss, and Johnny melts. Mark’s hands travel down Johnny’s body to his waist. He lets his hands linger there as Johnny pushes further into the kiss. Mark pulls back for a second, and a string of spit follows. His eyes darken, and he surges forward to capture Johnny’s lips in a searing kiss. He bites down on Johnny’s lip, and Johnny gasps into the kiss. Mark takes the chance to deepen the kiss before pulling back again and pulling Johnny’s shirt off. He stops to admire Johnny before leaning forward and latching onto his perky pink nipple.

“Ahh.” Johnny groaned as Mark licked, sucked, and bit at the nipple. Johnny feels Mark harden beneath him as he ruts down against him. “Mark- ahh- Mark. Mark, fuck me. Please.” Johnny begs. 

“It hasn’t been that long since I fucked you, baby, but here you are begging already.” Mark began to kiss down Johnny’s neck. He stopped to suck at the base of Johnny’s neck right on the collarbone, and Johnny knew he’d be sporting a dark hickey in the morning. 

“Please. Missed you.” He whimpers again. 

“Go strip and lay on the bed for me, baby,” Mark demanded. Johnny scrambled up and raced to the bedroom. He struggled to take off his jeans because,  _ of course, he had to put on his tightest pair, damn it _ . Once naked, he crawled up the bed and got on all fours before lowering his chest to the bed as Mark liked. He waited for what felt like forever before he heard Mark enter the room. He listened to the shuffling of clothing before the bed dipped behind him. The anticipation was killing him. Just when he was about to turn around, he felt a sharp smack on his ass and moaned. “You haven’t been a very good boy lately. I think a punishment is in order.”

“Mark,” Johnny whimpered. Mark delivered another harsh slap.

“What do you call me?” He demanded. 

“Sir. I’m sorry, sir.” He moaned out. Another harsh slap came down, and Johnny gasped. 

“Are you sorry, baby? Are you truly sorry?” Another slap.

“I am! I’m so sorry, sir!” Johnny cried out. 

“Count to twenty.” Johnny sobbed out a small  _ okay _ . He began to sob harder as each slap landed. When Mark was finished, Johnny’s ass was bright red, and he was crying. Mark rubbed the reddened cheeks and dropped a kiss on each. “Good job, baby.”

“Please.” Johnny whimpered out. 

“Please what? Use your words. Good boys use their words when they want something.” Johnny whimpered again.

“Please fuck me, sir.” Mark groaned. 

“Since you asked nicely.” Mark got up and retrieved the lube and condom from the dresser before returning to his position behind Johnny. He uncapped the lube and drizzled a copious amount on his fingers before moving down to rub a finger around Johnny’s rim and slipped in the first finger. Johnny gasped as his walls clench down on Mark’s finger. “Shit, you’re so tight, baby.” 

“Feels so good, sir.” Johnny gasps out as Mark adds another finger. He begins to roll his hips down as Mark crooks a finger in search of that bundle of nerves. Johnny clenches down harder as Mark finds his prostate and the feeling goes straight to Mark’s cock. “Another, please. Please, sir.” Johnny cries out. Mark adds in a third finger, and he begins to scissor Johnny open. “Fuck, sir. Just fuck me. Please just fuck me. I like the burn.” Johnny cries out.

“Condom or no?” Mark asks when he sits back to lube up his cock. 

“No. Wanna feel you.” He moans out. Mark groans as he lines his cock up with Johnny’s entrance. 

“Ready?” Johnny nods, and Mark moves forward, and  _ oh, _ he missed having Johnny wrapped around him. “No matter how many times I fuck you, you’re still so damn tight, baby.”

“Just fuck me already,” Johnny demands as Mark begins to rock his hips slowly. 

“I’m trying not to hurt you, baby boy.”

“ _ Please _ . Just fuck me.” Johnny begs, and Mark is gone. He pushes Johnny’s face further into the bed as he fucks into Johnny faster.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good.” Mark groans out. Johnny tries to respond, but it comes out garbled. Mark’s ego swells a little, knowing that he was fucking the older so well that he couldn’t speak. 

“You feel so good, sir.” Johnny replies, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. Mark dives down to suck a bruise onto Johnny’s jaw as he lifts one of Johnny’s legs around his shoulder. Mark drops his head to Johnny’s chest to tongue at his nipple as he reaches down to grab Johnny’s cock. Johnny’s eyes shoot open as he cums unexpectedly, clenching down hard on Mark’s cock.

“Fuck,” He mutters as his vision blurs as he cums harder than he can ever remember. He rides out his orgasm, slowly thrusting in and out before pulling out slowly. Johnny whines from oversensitivity but remains still. Mark sits back and takes a deep breath before hopping off of the bed in search of a rag. He finds one in the cabinet in the bathroom and wets it with warm water before returning to the bedroom. He wipes down Johnny as best as he can then climbs into bed and pulls him into his arms. 

“Are we officially back together?” Johnny whispers into his chest. Mark squeezes him tighter. 

“I believe we are. I just need you to promise me that you’ll communicate with me better.” Mark runs a hand through Johnny’s hair and Johnny hums.

“I promise that I’ll do better to communicate with you.” Mark drops a kiss on his forehead. 

“I love you, John Jun Suh. I kind of realized that I can’t live without you. It might not be the most romantic time to ask, and I still have to get a ring, but will you marry me?” Johnny gasps and sits up.

“You’re serious?” He demands. Mark nods and Johnny lets out a loud whoop. “Hell yes! I’ll marry you! Yes!” He giggles as Mark brings him down for a kiss. 

“I love you,” Mark whispers. 

“I love you, too.” They drift off to sleep with the promise of a brighter future.  _ Together _ . 


End file.
